


Crimson Sweetness

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh Stories/Crossovers [28]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Inspiration, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Novel, Temptation, Unconventional Relationship, Unconventional Style, Vampire Heroes, Vampires, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 22:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yami meets Rebecca Hawkins at a nightclub one night. His secret is that he's a vampire. Will Rebecca accept him, or will she push him away forever?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crimson Sweetness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Here’s a new AU oneshot I cooked up, as I was inspired to do so by the story [A Deadly Embrace](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/1389493/8/A_Deadly_Embrace) by [AmandaArtiste](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/185390/AmandaArtiste). I think it’s a great read, especially the part in Chapter 8 where, after Rebecca’s innocence is taken by Yami and Yugi (who are vampires in the story, while Rebecca and Dina are the two Slayers), she looks over at Yami while lying in the bed between Yugi and Yami, and his hypnotic crimson gaze is fixed upon her emerald one. Ooh, I wonder what he was thinking. . . ;)
> 
> I always wondered – what would happen if Yami met Rebecca one night. So this is what I came up with.
> 
> ( ****WARNING**** : Since Yami is a vampire in this one, I decided to make him a little like Spike and Dracula (from Buffy the Vampire Slayer) in personality, but a little bit different. And Rebecca is about sixteen in this story. Rated M for lemon. Don’t like, don’t read. Simple as that.)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The song lyrics to Inconsolable by the Backstreet Boys belong with their respective owners. I own the oneshots, poems and stories I cook up from time to time.

Crimson Sweetness

_I close the door_  
_Like so many times, so many times before_  
_Filmed like a scene on the cutting room floor_  
_I wanna let you walk away tonight without a word_

_I try to sleep, yeah_  
_But the clock is stuck on thoughts of you and me_  
_A thousand more regrets unraveling_  
_Oooh, if you were here right now,_  
_I swear I’d tell you this_

_{Chorus:}_  
_Baby, I don’t wanna waste another day_  
_Keepin’ it inside, it’s killing me_  
_‛Cause all I ever wanted comes right down to you (to you)_  
_I wish that I could find the words to say_  
_Baby I would tell you, every time you leave_  
_I’m inconsolable_  
~Backstreet Boys, **Inconsolable**

* * *

Nighttime in Domino City was never very quiet or peaceful.

Muggers shouted curses at each other and at the sky. Sometimes they fought each other both physically and verbally in battles or brawls. Drunkards usually roamed the streets looking for some money to buy “liquid courage”, as they called it.

Call girls were often out looking for a good time and to earn some money to pay the bills. Pole dancers and exotic dancers in strip clubs would perform for guys looking for both something to tickle their fancy and something to give them ideas for a story some of them had wanted to write.

And the guys looking to drown their troubles would go into the nightclubs, looking for a cool dance or a good drink to take their minds into their version of paradise.

A figure with tri-colored lightning bolt-shaped hair in red, yellow and black, and crimson eyes waited in the dark upstairs balcony of one of the aforementioned nightclubs, which was called Crimson Darkness. His name was Yami. He was blessed with dashing good looks, and from a distance he looked quite nice. He was wearing a black T-shirt covered by a blue jacket, blue jeans and black boots. On his wrists were black bands with diamonds. However, he also had a dark secret: he was a vampire.

As he had already fed before coming to the nightclub (on a child rapist who had been looking for a victim to lure away), he felt just fine. For now, he was content to watch the action on the dance floor below.

_I am the son and the heir_  
_of a shyness that is criminally vulgar_  
_I am the son and the heir_  
_of nothing in particular_

_(Chorus)_  
_You shut your mouth_  
_how dare you say_  
_I go about things the wrong way_  
_I am human and I need to be loved_  
_Just like everybody else does_

Yami grinned, liking the music.

 _Nice music,_ he thought. _This is a great place!_

As he moved his head to the beat of the music – How Soon Is Now by Love Spit Love – he looked down, stopped and did a double take. His crimson eyes widened at who it was he saw.

A young girl, with blond hair and emerald eyes, and wearing the Domino High School uniform for girls, was dancing to the beat of the music, her body swaying like a flower in the breeze. He smiled. Apparently, she was a natural when it came to dancing. As he watched, his grin grew wider.  
Soon the song ended, and she was standing there a few feet where he could see her.

Silently, he pulled her name from her mind: Rebecca Hawkins. He smiled and thought, _Nice name_.

Then Yami came to a decision. He gripped the railing of the balcony and leaped over it, and soon landed soundlessly on the floor a few feet away from his intended target. Then, adopting a casual front, he walked up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around.

“Hello,” he said.

Rebecca couldn’t help but blush a little. Whoever this guy was, he sure looked...handsome. He had a body that most women would leave their lives for. His voice – it was baritone, and very...entrancing. And those crimson orbs set in that handsome face of his...they were the kind a girl would fall into...and feel safe. She didn’t know why. She just knew.

“Hi,” she replied, smiling a bit. “I’m Rebecca – Rebecca Hawkins.”

Turning on the charm, Yami then gave her a flirtatious wink.  
“And such beauty,” he purred as he took her hand in his, turned it over and placed an ardent but respectful kiss on the back, as he’d read about the gentlemen in olden times – the eighteenth century, to be exact.

“I’m Yami – Prince Yami, of Transylvania,” he said, bowing gracefully.

She shyly smiled back. Apparently she liked how he was behaving. Other boys, she knew, never treated her like a princess, or respected her wishes if she said “no” to something she didn’t like. Instead they would often treat other girls as though they were nothing, or use them and throw them away – once a girl was picked up like a flower in a field, she was then tossed by the wayside. Rebecca had seen those kinds of guys. They were smooth charmers, and she disliked how the girls were treated.

So, she had come to “Crimson Darkness” to dance her worries away. Luckily for her so far, dancing by herself was pretty cool!

And now, she had found someone who treated her very respectfully and hopefully liked her for her.

 _How fortunate can I get?_ she thought.

She then turned to Yami and whispered into his ear,  
“I’m getting a headache, and this music isn’t helping any. What do you say we head someplace quiet?”

It was as though he could hear her even over the blare of the music. Yami nodded. He had read her mind – especially about those boys who would treat girls as though they weren’t people, but objects to be tossed aside once they were used – and vowed he would never do something like that at all.

 _After all,_ he thought, _I am clearly a gentleman, and I will fight for a woman, no matter who she is, what she looks like, or how old she is. Women are people, and they should be treated as such. They’re aren’t objects or possessions, even though some so-called men think so._

With that, he smiled and offered her his arm; blushing a bit while grinning, Rebecca took it. They then left the club.

*****************

“So, Yami, what exactly is it that makes you so different from other guys? I just don’t understand,” asked Rebecca. They were now at Yami’s castle, and she and Yami were sitting on the canopy bed in his bedroom. It had black pillows and red sheets, and white silk hangings (which were closed) around the bed.

Yami smiled his secret smile, forming the words as he began to think. “Well, Rebecca, it’s because I’m clearly a gentleman. Instead of seeing a woman as an object to be used and then thrown away or tossed aside, I treat her as a person and I respect her wishes. After all, that’s the kind of guy I prefer to be.”

Rebecca smiled. She could tell that he was right by the way he smiled at her.

Their eyes met, and Yami then asked, “Rebecca, do you... believe in vampires?”

Rebecca thought for a moment, and then nodded. “Yes, I do.”

Yami finally decided to tell her. “Well, I have a confession to make,” he said. “I’m a vampire myself.”

He waited, expecting her to push him away and then leave him in the bedroom, thus making him walk through time alone again. However, Rebecca simply smiled and said, “It’s OK, Yami. I think you’re a great vampire, and that you deserve somebody to love.

“And,” she went on after a moment of thought, “I think that someone is... me.”

Yami looked at her, and noticed that she was right. With that, he smiled, leaned forward and placed his mouth over hers. Rebecca was a little surprised, but soon gave into the kiss. To her, it was so... sweet, to be precise.

To Yami, it felt good. After all, he had entranced many females that had crossed his path, but never had he found one like Rebecca.

He was rewarded when Rebecca reached over and pulled him close, and he responded by putting his arms around her protectively.

After all, he knew, being a gentleman means being respectful and kind.

Finally, when they broke away, he took the opportunity to ask, “So, do you want me?”

She nodded, positive that it was the answer he was looking for.

“I want to hear you say it, my little one,” he murmured, his right hand reaching out and caressing the sides of her body delicately, tingling sparks setting off inside her. She moaned softly at his touch and trembled; she wanted him now more than ever.

So she answered in a lust-filled voice,  
“I want you, Yami.”

That was all the encouragement Yami needed. With that, he then picked her up bridal-style and first shed her clothes, and then his (except for his black cape).

*******Start of Lemon*******

Before Rebecca knew it, she was under the bedsheets, unclothed and fully vulnerable to Yami’s touches and kisses. However, she didn’t mind a bit, and simply accepted it. After all, she thought, it does sound kind of thrilling to be wanted by a man such as he...

In the meantime, his skilled hands roamed over every inch of her white skin as he sat with either of his legs on either side of her, straddling her. He delighted in the garden that was her unclothed body. Hearing the delighted moans coming from her throat made his smirk darken a bit.

Before Rebecca knew it, Yami gripped her shoulders with a vice-like clamp, but still trying to be very gentle. Then, he slowly pushed his manhood into her and waited a bit for her to get used to his size. At her nod, showing that she was readly, Yami slowly began a rhythm that felt so familiar to her. But at the same time, it felt so... foreign. Unknown. Like she was watching herself from afar, which she knew victims of rape also do, as she had read all about that. But this was different, as well as very consensual.

She closed her eyes, and soon felt Yami smoothly moving in and out of her, growling as he did. Luckily, his black cape was definitely quite long enough to cover the both of their unclothed bodies. So she didn’t have to worry about using the bedsheets anyway. She looked up at Yami, and saw the triumph in his eyes. He knew her. He knew her desires and needs as a woman.

Then, all of a sudden, Yami then flipped the both of them over (and while still being connected to her as well). Rebecca realized that she was the one on top.

Then all of a sudden, she heard Yami’s voice say in her head, “Now, ride me, my love. Show me what you’ve learned from seeing and reading about the woman on top.”

The familiar look came into Rebecca’s eyes again – the hypnotized look she had read about one summer day – and before she could pull herself back, she had thrown all caution to the winds and was moving up and down on Yami as he watched her with his triumphant smirk still on his handsome visage while holding her hips in place with his hands. Finally, she reached her climax and yelled out Yami’s name, only for him to follow her while calling out hers.

*******End of Lemon*******

Yami then turned them over so that Rebecca’s back made a soft contact with the bed, and he was on top of her. Then, after pulling himself out of her, he reached over and grabbed the bedsheets and used them to cover their unclothed bodies.

Finally, the tempter known as sleep claimed them both, and soon they were on the way to their dreams – where there was plenty of things to discover, as well as pleasures that Rebecca had always dreamed about, but usually kept to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is exactly what I appreciate myself, of course. :)


End file.
